Arya
by Wotan1488
Summary: A story of a young man that goes through life in a lost wandering , finding his destiny in a sad , yet comforting ending.


**Arya**

 **By Wotan1488**

'' _But through various quirks of fate, through the machinations of schemers and manipulators, the White Race got stuck with a noxious and repulsive religion cooked up in the twisted brains of a handful of Semites in the Middle East known as the Essenes. Over the centuries and through a dozen or more schisms it is known today as_

 _Christianity. It is alien to our blood, to our natural instincts it is false and deadly and its organized body at work in the world today is dedicated to the destruction of the White Race. It must go.'' - James Mason_

New Genessis

In a land filled with sand and drought a brilliant people rose up and populated it through their blood and sweat , that land was called _Arya._ Out of the numerous tribes settled in oases and less hospitable areas, the citadel of Tiras was the most well-known . In this near impenetrable fortress lived a man called Ares, he was a beautiful specimen of Aryan manliness, built like a true warrior.

While out looking for work, he encounters a young beggar woman, filthy and wearing torn , old clothes . Like the disgusting lowly being she is , she starts imploring.

BEGGAR WOMAN: Please sir! Can you spare a coin? I have children at home and I need to feed them! My husband left me and the Great One has not graced me with his help!

ARES: The great one? You mean Elyon?

BEGGAR WOMAN: N-No! You can't say His name ! The Sons prohibited us from saying His name!

Ares was disgusted by this woman's filthy begging status and by her use of faith to gain money , but he wanted to test her ''belief''.

ARES: Say his name woman! I shall give you TEN coins for it! Just do it! Nobody is watching!

BEGGAR WOMAN: ELYON! Please sir , now keep your promise.

ARES: You just sinned now didn't you , you filthy whore? Don't you know the punishment for that is 12 lashes?

As he watched the woman's dirty clayish face and unkempt hair , Ares couldn't help but feel a great excitement , she was a disgusting street rat that pretended to be pious for money , but he wanted to lay her in his bed.

BEGGAR WOMAN: S-Sir! You wouldn't tell any of the Teachers of what I did would you? I-I'll do anything!

Ares knew that was the moment to get himself a woman to satisfy his uncontrollable lust , for he has always been a lusty red-blooded child.

ARES: Come with me woman to my house , I shall discuss this matter with you there.

As they walked together Ares was trembling with desire , he wanted to find a lonely corner or a bush to take her right there , but he knew it would be too dangerous.

The woman's veil hid her hair and neck , but you could still see her beautiful blue eyes and delicious red lips.

Upon arrival Ares bolts the gate after they both enter.

BEGGAR WOMAN: My name is Alya , you didn't ask... What is your name sir?

Ares was pondering beating and abusing the woman in a fit of sexual rage , the thought of her name didn't even cross his mind.

ARES: Ares... My name's Ares...

ALYA: I'm pleased to meet you , now what can I do for you sir? I need to go back to my children after this...

As she asked this a jackal-like dog jumps at the woman barking madly , Ares quickly grabs him , but does not hit him.

ARES: Levi … Didn't I tie you to the fence this morning?

LEVI: BARK BARK!

Ares casually pets the dog , but Alya is mortified , she expects some sort of reaction from her companion.

ARES: Oh... Just go inside , I'll be with you in a second.

Ares ties Levi to his wooden fence , the fence is painted white and has a nice , healthy fibrous look to it , like it grew right next to the aryan's house.

As he walks inside , Ares notices that Alya is looking around the house nervous , then he remembers that he forgot his saber on the dining table.

ARES: Oh right , I forgot to put this on its stand!

Ares moves the sword , but Alya isn't any more comfortable.

ALYA: Sir Ares … Isn't there anyone else here?

ARES: No... Just me

ALYA: No family?

ARES: No … I … left them.

ALYA: Oh... I'm sorry for asking... What do you do?

ARES: What do I do?

ALYA: For work I mean!

ARES: I … Guard I suppose...

ALYA: You suppose?!

Ares is annoyed by the woman's constant prying at menial conversation about boring topics , he doesn't want to tell her he actually kills for a living , but he wants to seem … normal.

ARES: I guard. That's it. Very simple.

Alya wants to say something but does not , she just inches a little closer to Ares and squints her eyes like a shortsighted person. Her expression is of surprise and badly hidden disgust , she has noticed Ares's unfortunate facial structure … His chin is not jutting out like a pointy knife , it is... average.

Ares seems confused, he looks at her with his head slightly tilted.

The woman then notices his nose … his cheekbones... he is nothing _special._

In fact.. He actually looks... BELOW AVERAGE.

Ares now understands... He thought that his blue eyes and blonde hair were enough to maybe get this low-class woman to initiate contact , but as he sees her recoiling... He just stares at her in silence.

ALYA: I.. really have to go sir ! I shall give back your 10 coins I swear!

Ares knows what he has to do , there's no point in thinking anymore.

The aryan proceeds to hug her and attempt a kiss , but the female turns her head in an awkward manner , the kiss lands on her cheek.

ARES: …

ALYA: Sir no... I love another man...

Ares lets everything that happened sink in , he considers trying to say something to convince her , but realises it's worthless.

ARES: Sit down for a second.

ALYA: I have to go , I have to go to the market I-

Ares can't resist anymore , he grabs her behind and tries to get closer to her. The woman tries to resist , but she gets pulled on the couch.

ARES: Don't resist , just let it happen

ALYA: SOMEBODY HEL-

Ares puts his hand on the woman's mouth , then grabs her throat and squeezes tightly.

ARES: If you scream I'll kill you , do as I say you whore.

Alya stops struggling and starts crying , Ares starts wiping her tears with his hand.

ARES: You're beautiful , c'mon , just stop crying and enjoy yourself with me.

ALYA: Please let me go , I'll do anything I-

ARES: Just shut your eyes and lay down.

Alya obeys his order , as Ares removes his garb she sees his bulging muscles . His pectorals are large and covered in hair , a sign of manliness and maturity. His biceps are round and hard as a rock . His abdomen is ripped filled with hair as well. She is shocked , but as he turns around to remove the rest of his clothes she notices the scars on his back , they are so many she can't understand. No guard would see so much battle to have these sorts of scars , it's as if he was whipped hundreds of times .

ARES: Take your clothes off now

Alya tries to say something, but she gives up , she takes off her veil and garments . Her breasts are enormous , this shocks Ares.

ARES: Do you feed your children with those?

ALYA: Yes, why do you ask?

Ares grabs the woman's bosom and sucks on her teat . Alya is shocked , she doesn't know what to do , so she just sits there and stares at the ceiling.

While Ares sucks on the woman's nipples he feels something warm inside his mouth... It's... Milk. The taste is sweet and pleases him , he keeps sucking for what feels like hours. He tries to remember his childhood when he did this with his mother , but he can't. After he's done he kisses the woman on the lips and hugs her tight. Alya wants to do something , but then she feels Ares running his hand between her legs , soon she starts to moan in excitement.

ARES: Do you like that ?

ALYA: Please... Stop...

Ares goes inside Alya , she lies there and takes it , thinking that if anybody finds out she made love to a man outside of marriage she shall be killed.

ARES: Get on your knees woman.

Alya does as she's told , Ares starts impregnating her , but after a while he realizes the consequences to his actions. He knows what he has to do...

ALYA: I love you , please , I won't fight anymore , just let m-

Ares knocks her out in one blow , he regrets some of his actions , even though he knows he has to live life with no regrets. The young warrior goes and grabs his dagger , it is curved like a serpent , sharp like a wolf's fang and shiny from the desert sun shedding its rays inside the house.

Ares stabs Alya in the heart , she wakes up briefly and tries to scream , but the aryan holds her throat and tells her to go to sleep. After the light leaves her eyes he carries her into the backyard at night , burying her corpse next to the dog's house and placing a collar on top of the grave. Ares decides if anybody ever asks about it , he'll just say the grave belongs to one of his past pets.

He gaineth the whole world

Ares realizes his gold shall run out soon , and that he must go on another raid in the near future. The man walks to a thieves den hidden from the fortress , sand is blowing in the young fighter's face while he walks to the door. He knocks and is received by a strange man with a scarred face who asks him for a password.

ARES: I don't know , but what I know is that your tribe killed the villagers in Ared , isn't that interesting?

STRANGE MAN: How the hell do you know that? I am still not letting you I-

ARES: Then I shall have to inform the Sons's Guard … Including this location and everything I know.

STRANGE MAN: Do you want to die young you crazy brat? I'll shoot an arrow straight through your head!

ARES: Calm down , I just want to talk to your boss.

SRANGE MAN: For El's sake , just wait a minute.

GILEAD: Hello there young man , don't be intimidated by my friend here , he just likes to scare away the strangers! I'm Gilead.

ARES: I am Ares , I'd like to know if you have any jobs available

GILEAD: You came far from the citadel... for this? Aren't there any baker or shopkeeper positions in your city?

ARES: I want to fight , I am not a woman , I do not bake.

GILEAD: Well... You don't have any experience... Just go back to your home now.

ARES: I served in the Royal Cyria Legion before , I know how to use a sword , just let me fight once.

GILEAD: Cyria? I thought you were from Tiras... Are you a desertor or something?

ARES: No, it's complicated , does it matter?

GILEAD: No , not really , I was just curious.

ARES: Take me on a raid , I'll show you what I can do.

GILEAD: Fine , but if you die I'm not burying your corpse.

As they traveled to a dusty village called Azer , Ares became curious.

ARES: How much of a cut do I get from the raid?

GILEAD: Cut? This is just a trial friend , you're probably going to die anyway.

ARES: Then how about we challenge each other? Who can get the most kills?

GILEAD: Deal , me and my band are gonna attack the front gate , if you live show me your proof brother.

After Gilead's band slaughtered the men who tried to fight back , Gilead starts chopping up their heads , fifty in number. As he looks through the village , he finds a horrifying sight. Ares is standing next to a pile of corpses , women and children lay there eviscerated and disfigured , not even the babes were spared. A few men are on the pile as well , they were trying to stop the massacre.

GILEAD: You...How many...

ARES: Seventy five , how about you friend?

GILEAD: You won... but you killed the women and the children, why? Did they even fight back?

ARES: Hey you didn't say anything about who to kill , you just said ''deal'' remember?

Ares's saber lays at his hip covered in blood , then Gilead notices a lot of the women are bare naked and seem to have been violated.

GILEAD: I'm not a priest... but why?

ARES: Look at their skin.

GILEAD: What?

ARES: They are not white , these villagers of Azer . They are obviously disgusting animals and do not deserve to live.

GILEAD: You are not of sound mind , we're just doing this to get some gold, there's no reason to slaughter the weak.

ARES: You can't let these lowly mongrels breed Gilead , they'll multiply and one day outnumber us!

GILEAD: Whatever , I am not hiring you.

ARES: What is the meaning of this? I won the challenge.

GILEAD: Yes... you did , take what you want from your pile , but you cannot work with us , you are not ...stable.

ARES: Stable? I'm perfectly fine.

GILEAD: Work as you will with whoever you want , but I can't let a guy like you go around killing women and children and saying he's one of my men.

ARES: …

Ares looks upon his pile of cadavers , the women all have disgusting brown hair and hazel eyes , different from his sparkling blue eyes and shining gold hair . He ponders what he did for a moment , while Gilead rounds up his loot and leaves.

Gilead feels strange , he can't find a stable job , he shall have to live off some sort of personal work , perhaps assassination? He is not sure.

Feeling lonely , he takes one of the still warm corpses of the women and sleeps with her in a bed made for a husband and wife. He feels her warmth and contemplates what his life could have been if he lived like a commoner , started a family , had a son … But realizes his fate is completely different from that , he will never live that way . He accepts it.

In the morning the corpse feels cold , the woman has released her bowels on Ares, he is disgusted and his face takes a monotonous expression.

Boredom

As he departs from the city , Ares finds a camel without an owner and tries to approach it. The camel spits at him , Ares dodges it quickly and gives the desert animal a dirty look.

ARES: Stupid cow!

CAMEL: WUUAHAHHHAAAAAAAAAA!

ARES: EASY GIRL! EASY!

The camel stares long into Ares's eyes.

ARES: Are you gonna let me ride you or what?

CAMEL: NEIGH!

Ares sighs and walks at a distance from the camel , however he notices that she's following him from a distance.

ARES: What in the...

The camel looks at a small patch of grass and pretends like Ares isn't even there. After walking kilometres upon kilometres Ares gets tired and thirsty , he can't walk anymore.

While sitting on the sand , staring at the sun , the camel comes over to him and motions her udders towards him.

ARES: Oh for El's sake , I'm NOT doing that.

CAMEL: UUHHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

As Ares almost decides to suck on her nipples he sees a caravan behind him , the man on top looks at him in disgust.

STRANGER: You were gonna do what I think you were gonna do weren't you?

ARES: No , I was ju-

STRANGER: Save it for later , just buy some water from me , LORD knows I couldn't let you die.

ARES: You'd help me but only for money? That's not very ''pious''...

STRANGER: You'd rather die instead? Name's Eleazar by the way

ARES: I'll buy it Eleazar , how much?

ELEAZAR: 10 Gold coins

ARES: Sweet Mother of Prophet! You're trying to rob me!

ELEAZAR: Take it or leave it , I run an honest business.

ARES: Fine , I'll take it.

As Ares prepares to leave , he sees that the camel has sit down next to him , he could easily sit on her humps.

ARES: You're not gonna spit on me again right?

CAMEL: RRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUNH!

ARES: Alright , I trust you. (In his mind: Why did I say that?)

Ares manages to sit on the camel , she walks alongside the caravan.

ELEAZAR: So what is your profession young man?

ARES: We're about the same age , and that's personal.

ELEAZAR: C'mon , I don't care that you're a killer for money!

ARES: How in Hades did you know that?

ELEAZAR:…

ARES: Oh... damn... I just confirmed it.

ELEAZAR: You should really get better at hiding your real thoughts , anyways , I heard of a village that got massacred and I figured out the bandits might be in the area.

ARES: How did you find out so fast?

ELEAZAR: Word gets around Ares, though I don't know if anybody's gonna catch you, I heard no villager was let alive.

ARES: Aren't you scared?

ELEAZAR: HAH! I've dealt with men that make you look like a Saint.

ARES: Really?

ELEAZAR: Yeah , I've got weapons for sale if you're interested.

ARES: Not really , it would just complicate things , I prefer just using a saber and dagger.

ELEAZAR: Have it your way... Oh! There it is! Shabbath!

ARES: Shabbath?

ELEAZAR: Yeah , it's an oasis-city people come to for relaxation , pleasure and … other things.

ARES: Other things?

ELEAZAR: Well , I've got to go now! Please seek me if you wanna buy anything!

ARES: Goodbye.

As Ares walked through the city he saw a lot of disgusting sights: Women walking around unveiled , showing off their belly buttons and shaking their hips. Midgets and other deformed ''humans'' in vibrant-colored clothing straddling around laughing and making revolting jokes and pranks. It was like a circus-city to the Aryan.

As he walks through the sandy streets a prostitute shows herself to the warrior , making tempting gestures.

ARES: Whore...

PROSTITUTE: Don't be so cold beautiful visitor! I just want to have fun with guys like you! Don't you like fun!?

Ares felt disgusted , but attracted. He was conflicted , but before he could think of a witty reply , the slut hugs him and looks deep into his eyes.

ARES: I'm not going to pay you anything.

PROSTITUTE: You don't have to love , I just want you tonight.

ARES: What? I thought you were a street-woman.

PROSTITUTE: My name's Alya, and no I'm not , c'mon! Stop being so tense!

ARES: Alya?! You ar-I mean...

ALYA: What's the matter … what's your name?

ARES: It's Ares, and … nothing.

ALYA: Do you know me from somewhere?

ARES: No... I'm from Tiras...

ALYA: Tiras? Oh my family's from there! I had a sister there … but I haven't seen her in ten years... She had such a beautiful smile... And she always said she wanted to have a lot of children.

ARES: I'm sure she had them... She must be beautiful just like you.

ALYA: Oh Ares! You're making me blush!

ARES: I need a place to stay , any taverns around here?

ALYA: You don't need a tavern! Come stay at my place!

ARES: You mean your father's?

ALYA: No! Mine!

ARES: You're a woman , why do you have a house?

ALYA: That's not very nice... We're different around here...

ARES: Different? How?

ALYA: We worship... another God...

ARES: You rejected Elyon?

ALYA: No no we just... Tried some rituals of the tribes that traveled in tents through our city. We loved them! And now we sometimes pray to Pantheus too.

ARES: By Law you should be killed for this.

ALYA: Stop being so rough! All the warriors that stationed here lightened up when they got to have some fun!

ARES: What is ''fun''?

ALYA: Come with meeeeeeeee!

Ares follows the strange woman , looking at her large behind and thinking in a lustful manner. Once he reaches her house he sees strange heads of wood placed one upon another, wodden effigies of heads on pikes and strange scented candles begin to awaken a strange sensation in him.

ALYA: Here it is , c'mon don't be a stranger!

Ares walks in and sees a strange circle in the middle of the room , books covered in what seems to be a light-skin leather are stacked on the floor . The woman sits on the middle of the circle.

ARES: What is this?

ALYA: We're gonna have some FUN!

Alya proceeds to eat a strange mushroom , it is brightly colored and full of dots. As she begins to moan in excitement she draws a knife.

ARES: (Drawing his sword) You damned whore ! You think you can even hurt me?

Alya doesn't even notice Ares is in a fighting stance , she takes the knife and starts cutting at her veins , blood coming out.

ALYA: OH THE GOD OF ALL GODS MY FATHER , GIVE ME PLEASURE THIS NIGHT AND LET ME GIVE MYSELF TO THIS MAN BEFORE YOU , I AM YOUR SLAVE AND I BEG FOR A FRUITIOUS WOMB!

ARES: (Disgusted) There really is no El...

ALYA: YES! FORGET HIM ! COME INSIDE ME ARES!

ARES: Filthy whore , I'm not going to give you a baby.

ALYA: (Frustrated) Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee , I'll let you do anything ! I do not raise the children my love!

ARES: What do you mean you don't rais-

Ares notices a book closer to him , and upon clearer inspection sees a crude carving in the leather of a figure offering a child to a blinding Eye of Light , there seems to be a liquid pouring out of the child.

ARES: You...

Alya covers herself with blood and starts spreading her legs , motioning Ares to mate with her.

Ares feels a strange shiver inside his body , like something is wrong and out of place , he just puts on his mantle and leaves. On his way out he woman goes out covered in blood , screaming at Ares for not being a real man. The aryan finds the camel he rode to Shabbath waiting right there for him.

ARES: How did you...

The camel snorts and looks the other way.

ARES: I guess I should name you... How about... Ariella?

ARIELLA: HUMPH!

ARES: Well … I don't wanna think of another one! Let's go!

Ares exits Shabbath on Ariella , the moon is now glistening and the sand has went cold.

The Mind's Eye

Ares rides into an unknown citadel , he stares at the buildings , it is architecture he has never seeen before.

ARES: (In his thoughts) I wonder how Levi's doing. I guess he can bite through that rope I tied him with , he'll be all right.

In the new city he notices a man sitting in a barrel , fondling his flesh and staring at the passerby.

Ares stares at him in confusion.

BARREL MAN: What ye lookin' at laddie? Ye sum kinda catamite?

ARES: You speak in weird tongues.

BARREL MAN: Name's Dio Aloysia! And ya better stop bein' so serious! Life's too short for that!

ARES: Is that why you live in a barrel and eat thrown out food all day?

DIO ALOYSIA: Who said I eat thrown out food?

ARES: Yeah... I bet you cooked that mouldy pita next to you...

DIO ALOYSIA: Alright alright... I may be living a little … Bare bones!

ARES: Why do you do this? You do not seem as simple as you are , you are doing this barrel-living for a reason?

DIO ALOYSIA: YES! It is my virtue lad , simple livin' , sunbathing and a love of knowledge!

ARES: Love of knowledge?

DIO ALOYSIA: Yes ! Look at my beard kiddo , it be a sign of WISDOM!

ARES: Wisdom does not necessarily come with age.

DIO ALOYSIA: Yes, but it does not come from a life of killing either!

ARES: I don't know what you're talking about.

DIO ALOYSIA: You have the eyes of a killer son , I can feel you.

ARES: You're babbling crazy talk old man.

DIO ALOYSIA: You should stop for a moment and think about your inside self , you seem to be without purpose to me!

ARES: Why does it matter to you? And nobody needs any purpose , I don't care much for religious obligation or moralism.

DIO ALOYSIA: So yer just gonna keep killing and eating till ye die? Like a beast?

ARES: All humans are beasts.

DIO ALOYSIA: What is a ''human''?

ARES: A featherless biped of course , I'm not stupid.

Dio grins almost maniacally and grabs a chicken that has escaped from its pen looking for worms to eat , he proceeds to tear off its feathers and shake it into Ares's face.

DIO ALOYSIA: BEHOLD ARES , A MAN!

ARES: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT GOD DAMN IT !

DIO ALOYSIA: No I don't , you're not expressing yourself clearly. (Dio says with a warm smile)

ARES: I guess I'm not a ''lover of knowledge'' like yourself , not ''virtuous'' enough.

DIO ALOYSIA: Don't stress about it youngling , you're what... eighteen?

ARES: Nineteen , and I'm a man , I can handle anything this world throws at me.

DIO ALOYSIA: HAH! I wish I could have said that when I was your age!

ARES: My age?

DIO ALOYSIA: Yeah I used to be a...

Dio pauses for a moment , thinking back with a nostalgic face , like in a reminiscence of his childhood.

ARES: A what?

Ares notices something shiny at the back of the barrel , it seems to be engraved as well.

ARES: You used to be a noble weren't you?

DIO ALOYSIA: What makes you think that?

ARES: It's that piece of jewelry in your barrel.

DIO ALOYSIA: Oh that old thing! I stole it!

ARES: I thought you ''lived simply''.

DIO ALOYSIA: Well it's just a little knick-knack! I don't even wear it!

ARES: No common man could get his hands on such a ring , it's obviously the sign of a noble. Why did you abandon your old comfortable life for this poverty charade?

DIO ALOYSIA: It's not a charade , I rejected all my wealth , It's not like I can just bring it back now son , did you want it?

ARES: No... I mean it would make me more comfortable , but wealth isn't my ''purpose''.

DIO ALOYSIA: Good Ares , you're only gonna find misfortune if you keep chasing it , members of my family did and now all they do is argue for inheritances...

ARES: Hmmmmmm, and you do not care at all?

DIO ALOYSIA: I do not , whomsoever gets it shall waste it, if everyone lived a simple life like me , there would be less conflict .

ARES: Nothing wrong with conflict .

DIO ALOYSIA: Oh , you really seem to be a hot-blooded young warrior! Are you gonna go killing again ?

ARES: I... I've got enough money.

DIO ALOYSIA: You do not do it just for the money , it is not just a ''job''.

ARES: You know nothing about me.

DIO ALOYSIA: Perhaps I do not...

As they kept chatting , the sun started to set , and the light outside got dimmer.

DIO ALOYSIA: Would ye look at that! Where are you sleeping tonight young prince?

ARES: A tavern I guess , you think I'm gonna live just like you now that I've talked to you?

DIO ALOYSIA: Perhaps not young fighter , but in time you shall see you're leading a life you don't actually want!

ARES: I'm going , have a good night.

DIO ALOYSIA: Nighty night !

In the morning , Ares gets on his camel and passes the barrel of Dio , it seems to be empty.

As he sees a passerby , he begins talking to him.

ARES: What happened to the man in the barrel , Dio?

PASSERBY: Oh that crazy guy! He tried to go back to his noble family to try to talk to them , probably to get them to let him back in I bet!

Anyway, it seems like they didn't recognize him and thought he was just a crazy old man that barged into their house so they killed him.

ARES: Shame.

PASSERBY: Shame for what? All he did was shake his member at the passing women!

ARES: He was mor-Forget it...

As he rides on Ariella , the aryan youth ponders on the man's death , and how fast lives can go from day to day.

Olympian's body.

Ares stops at a blacksmith and asks him about any scrap iron he has lying around , the grizzly man points him toward his backyard. There lay a ton of iron pieces of all sizes , wheels for chariots , rusted weapons , keys and other metal tools.

Ares proceeds to grab two heavy metal wheels and fixes them on a long iron bar , he proceeds to snatch the bar and squat with it five times , taking an appropriate rest of four minutes. After doing this two more times he gets down on the ground and presses the bar from his midchest above his eyes, repeating the cycle and taking deep breaths. At the end he lifts it with unperturbed concentration from a dead stop to his thighs , all these exercises make him feel pumped with motivation.

The smith seems to have been watching him progress.

BLACKSMITH: What do you call those moves you do son?

ARES: Weightlifting , why do you ask?

BLACKSMITH: Do you think that thing you built over there with the scrap iron will catch on?

ARES: Catch on?

BLACSMITH: You know , do you think other youths will start lifting heavy weights just like you?

ARES: I don't know. People are really lazy these days , all they want is instant results , this takes a long time and no cutting corners.

BLACKSMITH: Hmmmm would you mind if I showed this ''weightlifting'' of yours to my son Milo?

ARES: No problem , I do not mind at all.

After Milo gets the hang of Ares's moves and does them himself , he declares he's going to fight in a wrestling tournament and win a great prize to honor his father.

ARES: Are you really ready for this? I heard some guys get their bones broken in there , even their necks , wouldn't it be more safe to just become a blacksmith like your father and stay in this house?

MILO: No way Ares! I'd rather die than live with the thought of what I could have been , I'll fight even if I lose my last breath!

ARES: THAT'S THE SPIRIT! GO GET 'EM.

The following night Milo comes home bruised up and swollen , one of his arms seems to be hanging in an awkward fashion.

MILO: (with a sullen look towards the ground) Father I...

The boy's progenitor looks disappointedly at him, thinking in a pessimistic way.

MILO: WON! (Milo's face turns into a bright smile as he pulls the satchel of gold from behind his back , a medal with a blue , white and red ribbon shines from the lanterns in the house.

The blacksmith smiles and hugs him , laughing with joy , he's now willing to support his son on his career , he doesn't want him to live a life doing a job he doesn't care about . He wants him to be happy .

Ares can't help but smile too at this sight , he gets some wine from the cellar and hands it to the boy.

ARES: Go celebrate , what are you waiting for?

MILO: Thanks a lot , I couldn't have won without that training , I'm gonna take this wine and go with the silver and bronze medalists to the whorehouse!

As he leaves Ares asks the blacksmith:

ARES: Huh? I figured you'd want him to get some girl from a good family for marriage , no?

BLACKSMITH: What's wrong with the whorehouse kid? That's how I met his mother!

ARES: …

The flesh makes the man

Going from village to village , Ares sees less and less people that look like him , he encounters a strange village with peoples that have slanty eyes , crooked teeth and sickly , yellowish skin. They speak a strange language and they all look the same , a man , short and ugly approaches Ares.

YELLOW YOUNG MAN: Herro visitol! You wan buy lice?

ARES: No , I don't want to buy anything.

YELLOW YOUNG MAN: C'mon c'moooon! Vely row plice! I ret you sreep with my sistel if you buy!

ARES: What? You sell your sister for money?

YELLOW YOUNG MAN: Nonononononono! She business woman it's arright!

ARES: Ugh. You're bothering me . Go away.

YELLOW YOUNG MAN: YOU WAN BUY CAT GIZZALD? VELY ROW PLICE VELY ROW!

ARES: Look I get it you're a …. What are you?

YELLOW YOUNG MAN: I'M FLOM CHING! MY NAME CHISANA WAMU!

ARES: Alright , I gotta go , goodbye.

CHISANA WAMU: Oh no! Not anothel rost customel!

As he walked through this strange new place Ares felt very hungry. He noticed a strange shop where they sacrifice the animals in front of you and cook them on a giant hot plate.

Ares enters the shop and asks for roasted pork.

YELLOW COOK: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH We have new customel! Baishunpu get this man his pork!

A weird grinning , yellowish woman with two big front teeth comes out and places a plate in front of Ares , she gives him a wink (at least that's what the aryan thought she did) and moves her buttocks in an enticing fashion.

The young warrior is disgusted , but curious , he would like to rape the woman. When he finishes his meal he goes sneaking through the back of the restaurant and finds the woman alone cleaning a floor , he grabs her from behind and begins to grope her bosom and breathes upon her neck.

BAISHUNPU: OHOHOHOHOHOH no... Not hele pare man! I want pletty chird with brue eyes! Come with me to back loom!

As they enter a dark room full of slaughtered animals , the woman removes her clothes and reveals small breasts , but a nice behind and a large bush. The red-blooded man starts ravaging her from the inside out , while she screams in pleasure. In the corner of his eye the blond youth notices somebody at the door peeking through and fondling himself , it's the girl's father. Ares is disgusted. As he releases his seed inside her , she tells her impregnator she loves him , this gives him a strange flashback. As he draws his knife , the father bursts in and screams.

YELLOW COOK: NONONONONONO white man! I'rr take cale of chird! No need cut my daughtel!

ARES: Why the hell were you watching us?

YELLOW COOK: It's tladition fol us! We rove get brond son !

ARES: Whatever, I'm not raising it , I'm leaving.

BAISHUNPU: Wirr I evel see you again … What is youl name?

ARES: It's Ares. And probably not.

Baishunpu frowns , but on a strange whim Ares kisses her on the forehead before leaving , this makes her smile. Ares knows he just mated with a disgusting race of ''people'' , but he doesn't really care , if his own kind doesn't care , why should he? On the way out he gets on Ariella and pets her head and talks to her.

ARES: Where to now old friend?

ARIELLA: HEE-HAW!

ARES: Alright.

Darkness

Ares approaches a village with a large mansion in the center , it seems to be a place where men gather to relax , play dice games and drink lots of fire water.

As he pays for his room , he notices a gang of robust men with tattoos on their necks , they seem very menacing.

Ares skips the games and the drinks , he just goes to lie down and reads a manuscript of old dead spirit's tales , they don't scare him in the slightest. He goes to sleep , his eyes shutting off quietly. In the middle of the night he hears a scream , then it seems to get muffled . He tries to tell himself it could be anything , but then he becomes paranoid . He starts creeping through the darkness , expecting the worst. A man bursts inside Ares's room and shoots an arrow at his bed , but as the man approaches he realizes he just shot a big pile of pillows.

Before he could call for his brethren , Ares stabs him in the back with his curved dagger and hides his body in the closet. The aryan notices the tattoo on his neck is a three-pointed swirl , like a vortex of some God of distant land. The attacker had a lot of jewelry on him , Ares assumes the dangerous gang is assaulting the mansion for everything it has. As he sneaks through the corridors a man with his head shaved on his left and right side spots him and charges at him with a foreign war cry. Ares pars his claymore strike , but he gets bashed with the warrior's shield and falls to the ground . The blue eyed young man amost gets killed , but the tribal-like sturdy man stabs his shoulder and tries to pin him down. Ares uses his legs to trip the brawler and grabs his neck, going in for a blood-choke. As the opponent struggles a friend of his runs past and notices them , charging to kill Ares as quickly as possible. The blonde lad feels the tribesman losing consciousness so he throws him towards the new fiend , who catches him out of reflex . Ares in a dash for his life takes the strange warrior's claymore and stabs them both, sprinting towards escape when he notices a window. It is too far up , if he jumped off he'd break his legs and the gang would catch him. As he looks around he notices trails of blood , the other people in the mansion were slaughtered.

A man with braided hair and a bloody triangle carved on his forehead starts shouting "COME ON OUT , WE'LL TORCH THIS HELLHOLE TO THE GROUND IF YOU DON'T.''. The aryan remembers the bow in his room , and feels like an idiot for not picking it up , but while trying to go back he gets punched in the back of the head by a bearded man with red warpaint on his face , possibly blood. The older man draws out a warhammer and bashes one of Ares's knees , leaving him screaming in pain . The fur-cloaked man laughs and starts calling for his mates. Knowing it could be his last chance , the young fighter grabs some herbs from his back pocket and starts chewing . The adversary starts cracking up and asks him:

TRIBAL BEARDMAN: Having a last meal are we? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ares motions the man over , trying to give him some in servility , but as the warrior bends over he spits his chewed up herbs in his eyes , leaving him screaming in pain and rubbing them continuously. Ares was chewing an irritating substance wrestlers spit in each other's eyes to cheat , but he did not care , he only cared about his own self-preservation.

As the foe starts to clear his eyes up , Ares tackles him and grabs the horn he was holding next to his pouch , it seems to be for war-purposes. The aryan summoning his last strength starts stabbing the old man in the eye , jabbing it inside until he dies. Ares starts dragging his body across the floor , barely being able to lift himself up on one leg. The leader walks following a trail of blood and sees the old man's bloody face with a horn stuck in the eye socket.

LEADER: BJORN! NO! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! I'LL TORTURE THEM FOR THE REST OF THEIR DAYS!

Ares is pretending to be dead , but the leader , holding a large trident notices him and walks towards the young man. As he points his trident towards the ''corpse'' to check if he's dead, Ares knows he can't hold him off so he throws his dagger in a last effort to kill this enemy , even though they both share blue eyes. The proud chief dodges it and asks him with an astounded , almost impressed voice:

LEADER: You... You did all this?

ARES: Yes, I don't suppose we can ''strike a deal'' now, can we?

LEADER: You're joking.

ARES: Yeah.

Ares , knowing he will most likely die , still gets up , holding himself on a wall and looking the last man right in the eye.

AESIR: Aesir , my name's Aesir , what is yours?

ARES: It's Ares.

AESIR: Ares? A name most fitting for a warrior!

Aesir throws a knife towards Ares , it lands right next to his head and hits a wooden wall.

AESIR: Grab that , fight me like a man.

ARES: You're an idiot , your honor will get you killed.

AESIR: HAH! I wouldn't have it any other way , I will get to Valr no matter what , I'd bring shame to Bjorn and the rest if I didn't!

Ares draws the rune-filled knife and slashes towards Aesir but misses , Aesir stabs towards Ares's heart , the aryan grabs it with his hand , letting blood spurt everywhere. In a last attempt at killing the rotten foreign bastard , Ares bashes his own head against his rival , who flinches back and draws a metal covering on his knuckles . Aesir punches Ares repeatedly , then throws him on the ground . Ares manages to grab his arm and drags him on the floor , pulling as hard as he can on it and putting pressure on the elbow until it breaks. A bronze statue of a man holding a torch towards the East stands next to the bloodied up young wolves. Ares grapples Aesir and starts ramming his face into the statue's feet until Aesir stops struggling and lies on the ground passed out. As the lad rolls his body down the hall , he straddles outside on the cold desert sand where the moon shines bright as if it was a Star on its own. Ares begins to get blurry vision , he begins to realize he's not going to get anywhere , he's lost a lot of blood and his legs won't move , he's heading towards perdition.

He begins to consider whether he shouldn't have lost his faith in God , but he knows it's too late for that , he looks up one more time at the sky and reaches his hand towards it. He closes his eyes for the last time , all he sees is darkness. He remembers a simpler time when he was a child , when going to sleep was a pleasure and he was away from all the troubles in the outisde world. He forms a half-smile , he knows he could have a lot of paranoid thoughts as he dies , about punishment or no after-life at all, but he doesn't. He forms a last happy thought from his childhood , the few times he was truly happy , then he lets go of everything.

Ares is dead.

 **The End**


End file.
